


Hatate Himekaidou porn but every time Hatate's name is stated an extra "ta" is added

by scionoobydoo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionoobydoo/pseuds/scionoobydoo
Summary: discovered I have an exhibition fetish





	Hatate Himekaidou porn but every time Hatate's name is stated an extra "ta" is added

Scion rolled off the bed, and promptly crashed onto the floor with a meaty “thud”. “That’s the last time I ever try the Chen technique,” he said, massaging his back.   
“Now, who could it be who wants to see me at such a time, and in such a place?”   
He went to the door, and opened it. On his porch seemed to be a short girl, with pointed ears, and hair in pigtails. He took her for a wandering saleswoman, or a high schooler trying to sell him something or another. As a bit of a joker, he answered her with great agility and some discretion, as to avoid bursting into laughter.   
“I don’t have any money, man, so I don’t think I could buy whatever you’re selling,” He began to shut the door, when what he took for a little girl rushed him, and pinned him to the ground.  
“Damn, not so innocent, are you? Now, you must be here to hear about some sort of business of some sort, so why don’t we go into the great room and have a chat there?”  
She obliged, helping him up, while never saying a word. They went into the aforementioned great room. He sat down, in a chair that seemed more plywood than it was pernambuco, as he could not afford luxury furniture due to the tariffs imposed on imports. He pulled its fellow to be facing him, and bade her to sit down. As he grabbed a tray of assorted cookies, he began to question the strange lass about her behavior.  
“So, what’s your name, why are you here, and what’s the deal with how you acted?” he said, offering her a cookie. She took his offer, and started nibbling on it daintily. Finally, after some time had passed, she spoke.  
“Hello, I am Hatate Himekaidou, and I’m here because I’ve heard you can write. I am also a writer, but alas, I cannot write about one subject that my readers pester me about, one that worries me.”  
Scion was, as we have said, very quick on the uptake. He pieced together two and two, and found such a request to be, as he had put it before, too morally wrong for a man of his standing to do. Nevertheless, he felt he had to do so, out of some sort of invisible cosmic force telling him so.   
“Oh, absolutely. I just need to get some condoms. Do you have any fetishes I will need to know about?”  
At this statement, she blushed, and knocked him upside the head with her camera, shouting obscenities not a man would believe she knew. “Why the hell would you think I wanted you for that? I’m here to see how long we can go, as a pair, naked together before people notice! I suppose you could consider that a fetish of a sort, but not to me! This is for an article.”  
Throughout these blows, Scion’s shoulders were shaking. It is not known whether he was crying or laughing, although many have derived that it was a combination of the two. After she had seemed to have surpassed her rage, he decided to go upstairs, to get the necessary preparations. After some time where she had cooled down and thought about her options, mainly being to high-foot it out of his home, Scion came downstairs, with a bottle in his hand and wearing nothing but a smile.  
“So, Hatatate,” he said, clearly relishing the ability to say her name, “I got this potion for you, but for later, you dig? Don’t ask what it is, that’s a surprise.”  
Hatate ran to the bathroom, clearly wanting to get out of her clothes. “Don’t peek in here, I want to keep everything a surprise. Get near the door, we’re leaving as soon as I’m done.”  
He respected her decision, despite his reputation as a lecher, and, after viewing his watch for a solid five minutes, Hatate exited the bathroom, clad in nothing but her ribbons and her camera.   
Scion looked over her, thinking that she had some “damn fine tiddies”. He leaned against the door, falling onto the porch. Hatate laughed, striding past him, while also pulling him up. It was then that they had decided to go off into town, as they needed to collect data. They had not gone more than five hundred feet when the question of data collection occurred.  
“So, Hatatatate, how do you propose we get data for this? Interviews? Candid shots? A mockumentary?”  
She pondered this for a moment. As legal as it was to expose yourself, there wasn’t truly a way they could collect data without candids, or interviews. “Well, I suppose I could take pictures with my camera, but we’d have to be discrete about it,” at that moment, Scion embraced her, dipped her down, and kissed her. Hatate’s eyes widened. It was a bold move, but from what she had heard about Scion, it was not out of place for him to do so. She decided to let it play out, savoring every moment, their tongues intermingling. After what could not have been more than a minute, but felt like an hour, Scion drew back, and put his fingers to her lips. He smiled.   
“You know I had to do it to them, Hatatatatate,” he said, while showing her her camera. “You see this shot? I’m no photographer, and I’m not Mexican, but I would have to say it’s magnifique, non?” On the camera’s screen was a picture of a girl, not older than twenty, with an expression on her face that was variably of jealousy, shock, and lust. “Sorry, that was my ex, Donna Ramos. Her uncle is really cool, you could write a book about him.” He then began to walk, aimlessly at first, but eventually settled on a destination, and waved at her to keep up. Reluctantly, she pursued him, mostly out of needing her camera back, but also out of fear, and longing to know about this odd man. All around them, people stared. It wasn't odd to see one man walking naked outdoors, but two people; holding hands, with smug looks on their faces? That in itself was a sight to see, much less the age and size difference between the two. Eventually, they reached the destination Scion had in mind, right at sunset. “You like sunsets, Hatatatatatate? I've always found them to be quite...romantic,” he questioned, tossing her the flask. “Drink this, no one can see us, we'll be fine.” She caught it, and in one fluid motion, drank the clear fluid. Scion knelt down, and patted the ground next to him. Hatate followed him, as he pointed out the sky above them. “You know, I’ve always wondered what’s up there, but most likely, it’s just Macca’s and maybe a couple bogans. There is no deep meaning to it all other than obtaining our pence, no highlight, capper or sense. By the by, look down at this moment, and see what I’ve been distracting you from, Hatatatatatatate.” She did as such, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, other than a penis, sans balls, that had seemingly come out of nowhere. She screamed, but to not attract attention, Scion put his fingers in her mouth. She protested at first, much like the kiss, but soon quieted, as she understood what he was attempting to do. Suddenly, Scion had a genius spark of inspiration, influenced in part by the yaoi he had watched earlier. He sat them both up, by a tree, and took both of their cocks in his hands. “You know, it’s a good thing the futanari potion didn’t give you balls, because otherwise, this would be gay, because our balls would be touching.” He began to stroke them vigorously, until they both had come, at the exact same time. It was so that during “Shengren Moshi”, sweat mingling with come, Hatate decided to ask Scion a question. Not one of complex philosophy or that of a paradox, but a simple one.  
“Would you stay with me, like this, forever, Scion?”  
He blushed, the rouge unusual on his face.  
“Forever and ever, Hatate. This time I’ll even get your name right.”


End file.
